1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and in particular to a hand powered drive system for a bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
User-powered vehicles of many types have been developed and are in widespread use throughout the world. Such vehicles enjoy great popularity and have proven extremely useful for general recreation, sports, physical exercise, and utility. Common user-powered vehicles include bicycles and three- or four-wheeled pedaled variations thereof intended for use on land and water.
A benefit offered by conventional bicycles is that such vehicles provide exercise for the rider, improving health and fitness of the populous. A number of designs have been proposed for arm-assisted drive of the conventional foot pedal powered bicycle. Some designs used hand pedals that are mechanically coupled to the foot pedal by tensional lines through pulleys. Other designs utilize rotary hand cranks in addition to a conventional handlebar. Although such vehicles have enjoyed a certain degree of success, bicycles having more efficient and powerful drive systems are needed.